


You Are The Reason

by batsyjokes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, First Love, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gay, In the High School Flashback Bruce is 13 and Jeremiah is 16, M/M, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teen Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsyjokes/pseuds/batsyjokes
Summary: Jeremiah broke the kiss, “You still haven’t told me what you were thinking about.”“I was thinking about us,” replied Bruce. “About the first day we met and our time together all these years ago.”AU where Bruce Wayne meets Jeremiah Valeska in high school and forms a bond of soulmates. Follow their journey as they go from friends to lovers and strengthen their bond to the point that they can't live without each other in their lives.





	1. The Bond

Bruce Wayne walked in to the study and sat on the couch. Alfred was already in bed but he had left a large glass of water for him to drink. He had just finish his nightly routine of stopping criminals. Today was especially a challenge because Jeremiah Valeska was one of the criminals. He was the only criminal that managed to escape. He always find away to escape the vigilante. Bruce hated that he had to fight Jeremiah because he knew who Jeremiah was before he got hit with the insanity gas that his twin brother Jerome put in his bunker. Bruce sometimes felt guilty for how Jerome turned out. Bruce and Jeremiah relationship were the one of the reasons that drove him mad. Jerome also loved Bruce. But the bond between Bruce and Jeremiah was too strong. They were like two pieces that when joined together they became one. They complete each other. Also Jeremiah was the first Valeska that Bruce had met and the bond was made the first day they met. The bond that made them soulmates. The bond was strengthen throughout their good times and hard times.

“What are you thinking about,” said a voice, that made his heart beat rapidly.”

Bruce turned around and saw Jeremiah approached him. He was still wearing the same black and blue jacket that Bruce as the vigilante fought him in. He also had a bruise near his lips. It hurt Bruce to punch his soulmate. He felt the throbbing pain that Jeremiah felt from the punch. Luckily Bruce was good at withstanding pain. Even though it hurt, he had to stop Jeremiah from terrorising a tech company. He had to investigate later in to what Jeremiah is planning. His soulmate always does something for a reason.

“Did that vigilante gave you a hard time?” asked Bruce, smirking

Jeremiah laughed, “Yeah he did but how did you know?”

Bruce shrug his shoulders, “I’m just guessing. You two seem to see each other a lot base on the news I hear.”

Jeremiah nodded, “He seems to be attached to me.”

“I think that vigilante is meant to be your soulmate,” teased Bruce

Jeremiah sat next to Bruce, gently grabbed his jaw and moved his face towards him, “I don’t think so.”

He kissed Bruce spreading warmth throughout their bodies. It was in this moment where they forget who they are in Gotham. In this moment Bruce and Jeremiah weren’t a criminal and billionaire but just two people who are deeply in love with each other. They have an unbreakable bond. They can’t be apart from each other. If they don’t see each other for at least a month. There would be this unbearable pain in their heart. This make it hard for them to breathe. Sometimes in less than a month the pain starts. So they tried to see each other as often as they can in secret. It helped that Bruce was a vigilante because even though he would be fighting Jeremiah; at least he got extra time to see him.

Jeremiah broke the kiss, “You still haven’t told me what you were thinking about.”

“I was thinking about us,” replied Bruce. “About the first day we met and our time together all these years ago.”

Jeremiah smiled. The smile seemed more like the Jeremiah he first met.

*5 years ago*

Bruce looked up the stairs of Anders Preparatory. It had been 1 month and 2 weeks weeks since the death of his parents. He didn’t want to go back because he would have to face all those sympathetic looks from the other students. But that is not the only reason. He knew Tommy Elliot and his friends will be there to make his day awful. 

Bruce hated that Alfred make him go back to school. He’d rather be homeschooled. At least he wouldn’t have to socialise with other students. Anders Preparatory were filled with jealous students who would want to be a billionaire. They always stare at him with envy as he got out of his car.

Bruce turned towards Alfred who was standing in front of the car. “I don’t want to go,” said Bruce.

“You need to be with regular children,” replied Alfred.  
“I am not like other children,” argued Bruce.

“Just try Master B, please?” Alfred pleaded

Bruce groaned and made his way up the stairs. He walked pass Tommy Elliot who smirked at him. The thing about Tommy Elliot was that he was always a bully. Before the death of Bruce’s parent, he would just ignore Tommy. But now Bruce was always angry and even that smirk made his blood boil.

When Bruce walked in to the school hallway, he could feel all eyes on him. He felt like he was under a microscope. Can they stop staring?

He start hearing whispering. He could make out what some students were saying. They were saying things like ‘Poor Bruce, I feel sorry for him, He must be so sad.

Grace, a girl he had hang out with approached him, “Bruce if you need someone to talk. You can come to me.”

“Thanks Grace,” Bruce faked a smile. See this is why he didn’t want to come back. Even his friends treated him like he was a wounded puppy.

Bruce continued walking. He walked faster with his eyes looking towards the ground to avoid all the eye contact. He was so focused on the ground that he didn’t see the oncoming student.

Bruce felt himself crashed in to a student, knocking his/her books out of his/her hand. 

He looked up at the student he crashed in to. The student was an older boy with red hair parted at the right side. He was wearing glasses. 

“I’m so sorry,” Bruce bend down to pick up the books. The older boy also bend down at the same time. Their hands went to reach for the books but end up touching each other.

There was a shot of electricity that passed between them. But it didn’t sting. It felt good and sent waves of warmth throughout their bodies. Bruce look at the older boy more closely and immediately he felt safe and secure by just looking into those green eyes. The anger that he had been feeling was completely gone. His heart started to beat rapidly.

The older boy was also staring at Bruce and his hand just lay on the younger’s. Bruce didn’t know how long they stayed like that. But that surreal moment ended when he a voice he didn’t like spoke.

“Is this love at first sight between two faggots?” Tommy Elliot teased. His two other friends laughed.  
The older boy took his hand away and stood up. That warmth was immediately drained. 

“Shut up Tommy,” said Bruce

Tommy feigned offence, “Did your mother ever teach you manners? Well I guess it’s too late now. She is dead after all.”

Bruce trembled in anger. He raised his hand, about the slap Tommy.

“Leave him alone,” said the older boy.

“What if I don’t?” asked Tommy, smirking.

The older boy took out a badge and showed it to Tommy. It was a school hall monitor badge. Bruce look at the badge. The name on it said ‘Jeremiah Valeska’

Tommy eyes widen in fear. Jeremiah smiled, “Bullying is not tolerated here. That is why the school employed school hall monitors to report any misconduct especially bullying to the school principle.”

Tommy backed away when Jeremiah stepped forward, “Apologise now!”

Tommy nodded, “I’m so sorry Bruce,”

“Now get out of my sight,” said Jeremiah.

Tommy and his friends ran off. 

Jeremiah turned back to Bruce, “I’m sure they won’t be bothering you again.”

“Since when did the school implement school hall monitors?” asked Bruce

Jeremiah laughed. He moved closer to Bruce and leaned into his ear and whispered, “There are no such things as school hall monitors. My friends and I just made them up and it got spread around the school.”

Bruce eyes widen and he smirked, “You’re scaring those bullies.”

Jeremiah nodded, “And trying to reduce bullying. The school principle even played along with it and even confirmed it.”

Bruce smiled, “That is awesome. Thank you, Jeremiah.”

“You’re welcome,” replied Jeremiah. “You’re the Bruce Wayne?”  
Bruce nodded

“Well Bruce Wayne, would you like to join me and my friends for lunch at the cafeteria?”

Bruce originally planned to hide in the library and just read a book. But looking at Jeremiah, he couldn’t resist saying no.

“I would love to join,” said Bruce.

Jeremiah picked up his books and smiled, “Good, I’ll see you at lunch.”

Bruce watched as Jeremiah walked away. He never expected this to happen. Maybe it was for the best that he had a friend because when everyone was looking at him and saying stuff about him. He knew that he had Jeremiah who treated him as a normal person, like he never just been through a traumatic event. 

Bruce think back on the moment they touched hands. Something happened between them. It was like they made some kind of connection. Right now he didn’t know what it means. 

***

Bruce walked in to the cafeteria and tried to spot Jeremiah. He saw Jeremiah waving at him from across the cafeteria. He smiled and walked towards the table. 

When he reached the table, Bruce noticed there was an empty seat next to Jeremiah. He sat next to the older boy. Across from the table was two blonde girls. One of them had her hair tied in a bun. The other girl had hers tied in pigtails. 

Jeremiah pointed to the girl with the bun, “Bruce, this is my friend Ecco.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Bruce.

“Ecco isn’t her real name,” said the girl in the pigtails. “No one knows her real name.”

Jeremiah pointed to the girl in the pigtail, “This is Harleen Quinzel.”

“It is a pleasure to meet boy billionaire Bruce Wayne,” said Harleen, smirking

Bruce grew red in the face, “I’m just Bruce Wayne.”  
“He is too modest,” teased Harleen

“Harleen stop teasing the boy,” said Jeremiah, throwing a piece of lettuce at her.

Harleen stick out her tongue at Jeremiah.

“Harleen is the immature one of the group,” said Ecco, winking at her

“She is such a big baby,” Jeremiah smirked at her.

Harleen fake a cry which made Jeremiah and Ecco laugh. Bruce looked at Jeremiah laughing and it was as if his laugh was contagious. He joined in the laughter. 

Bruce could feel eyes watching them but he didn’t care. The stares didn’t bother him now that he was with Jeremiah and his friends. 

When their laughter died down, Jeremiah took something out of his bag. It was his notebook. He turned to a page and showed Ecco and Harleen.

“You did the designs already?” asked Ecco, taking the book.

“It took a while but I finally finished it last night,” replied Jeremiah

“This is brilliant,” said Harleen, looking at the notebook.

Jeremiah took the notebook from them and showed it to Bruce. On the pages it was a drawing of a cylindrical contraction that had white bars that made the body of the cylinder. On the left and right side of it was silver plates

“What is this?” asked Bruce

“That is an compact electrical engineer,” replied Jeremiah. “It generates power. I had a dream about it three month ago and I couldn’t get it out of my head. I didn’t think it was possible but after doing research on power generators. I found that it was possible. After that I started researching all the scientific and technical aspect I would need to build it.”

“That is fascinating. How much power do you think it could generate”? asked Bruce, completely in awe

“Well I hope that just two could light up every building south of westward bridge,” Jeremiah smiled at Bruce  
Bruce look up from the notebook and towards Jeremiah, “You have a brilliant mind.”

Jeremiah smile dropped, “No one has really ever said that to me before.”  
Bruce put his hand on Jeremiah, the touch warming up their hands, “Well they should tell you that.”

Jeremiah blushed, “You’re the first person to tell me that.”

“I guess I’m the only one who sees that you are special,” said Bruce.

Jeremiah went even more redder in the face.

“Can I set you two up for a candlelight dinner?” asked Harleen, smirking at them

“Under the stars,” said Ecco, joining Harleen.

Bruce removed his hands. He was joining Jeremiah in the red faced club.

Harleen leaned over the table and grabbed Jeremiah’s and Bruce’s hands and put them together, “I’m serious here. I sense some kind of connection between you two.”

“It’s okay if you like each other,” said Ecco.

Jeremiah laughed, “You two are reading too much romance novels. Bruce and I are just newly made friends.”

Bruce laughed too, “Yes Jeremiah is right. There is nothing going on between us.” Although when Bruce pulled his hand away, He felt sadness. Bruce definitely felt something between Jeremiah and him. But it was uncharted territory that he didn’t understand yet. Perhaps Jeremiah also didn’t understand either.

Bruce and Jeremiah would need to explore this uncharted territory together in order to discover what this connection truly means.


	2. Realization and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah discovered something about himself. 
> 
> Bruce is confused by the way his body reacts around Jeremiah.

It was the end of the school day and Bruce was walking towards the exit when Jeremiah joined him.

“Hey,” said Jeremiah. 

“Hey,” replied Bruce.

“Do you want to go to the Gotham Car Show with the others and me?” asked Jeremiah.

Bruce stopped walking and looked at the other boy, “This will be the first time I ever hang out with anybody since loosing my parents.”

“Is that a yes?” asked Jeremiah, putting on a hopeful face.

Bruce nodded, “Yeah that would be great.”

Jeremiah beamed, “Great lets go.”

“Wait,” said Bruce. “I have to tell Alfred that i’m not going home.”

Jeremiah nodded, “He is your guardian?”

“Yes,” replied Bruce. He gestured towards the door, “Come on we’ll go meet him.”

Alfred was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked surprised when he saw Bruce walking with Jeremiah.

“Alfred this is Jeremiah Valeska,” introduced Bruce. “He is my new friend.”

Alfred smiled, “Alfred Pennyworth, It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Valeska.”

“Same for me,” Jeremiah shake hands with Alfred. “Is it okay if Bruce goes to the car show with me and two friends?”

Alfred nodded, “It will be good for him to be with other people.”

Bruce pulled Jeremiah away, “Let’s go before Alfred tells you a sob story.”

“How are you getting there?” asked Alfred

“I’m driving sir” said Jeremiah.  
Alfred looked hesitant at first but Bruce look at him pleadingly. 

“Alright but please drive safely,” said Alfred.

“I’m always a careful driver,” assured Jeremiah.

“Okay i will hold you to your word,” said Alfred.

“Bye Alfred,” said Bruce, dragging Jeremiah away. 

Once they were at the school parking lot Bruce groaned, “Alfred worries a lot lately.”

“It is totally understandable,” said Jeremiah. “I mean you are his responsibility now.”

“I’m surprise he hasn’t left yet,” said Bruce, more to himself than Jeremiah.

“I use to wonder how long my adapted family can handle me,” commented Jeremiah. 

Bruce stopped walking and looked at Jeremiah who then said, “I was adapted by Ecco’s family when I was seven. I came from a abusive family. I was taken away by child protective services. Not long after that I was adapted by Ecco’s parents. At that time I suffer nightmares from the abuse. Ecco’s parents took me to a psychologist and got me on pills. I felt bad for causing them trouble so I was had the mind set that they would send me back. I got better eventually and I realised they never given up on me. They love me so in time you will realise that with Alfred as well.”

Bruce just stared at the older boy. They were similar but also different. He was entranced by their shared understanding. Maybe this was why he felt a shot of electricity when he touched hands with Jeremiah.

Bruce didn’t realise how long he was starring until Jeremiah waved to him, “Earth to Bruce.” The brunette was knocked out of his reverie.

“Did I put you to sleep with my long talk?” asked Jeremiah, pursing his lips and hoping that he didn’t put Bruce to sleep.

“No,” said Bruce. “What you said really hit deep within me.”

Jeremiah chuckled, “Good because our friendship wouldn’t be of to a great start if I already bore you.”

Bruce laughed, “You? Bore me? I don’t think so.”  
Jeremiah grinned, “That is good to know.” He took out car keys and press the button. 

The blue BMW in front of Bruce beeped. “Nice car,” said Bruce, walking up to the car. “But where is Ecco and Harleen?”

Jeremiah opened the door, ”They will meet us there.”

Bruce got in the car and close the door. That is when Jeremiah grabbed his arm sending a shock of electricity up his arm.

“We’re not going to a car show,” said Jeremiah. “I want to show you my secret project.”

“Secret project?” Bruce eyes widen in surprise.

“Only Ecco and you know about it,” said Jeremiah.

“But why me?” asked Bruce. “We’ve only just met.”

Jeremiah paused in thought for a moment before answering, “This might sound cheesy but the moment our hands touch, I feel like I could trust you and that I known you for a long time.”

Bruce gaped because he felt the same exact thing when their hands touched. 

“I feel the same,” said Bruce. “Is that weird?”

Jeremiah start the car engine, “Maybe we are both weird.”

Bruce laughed, “I agree. We are the weird duo.”

Jeremiah pulled out of the parking spot. Bruce then asked, “Are you going to tell me what is the project or is that a surprise for when we get there?”

“It is a surprise,” said Jeremiah.

***

Bruce watched the trees past by him as Jeremiah drove through the woods. “You’re not going to murder me in the woods, aren’t you?” Bruce joked.

Jeremiah chuckled, “No, i’m not.”  
A Truck came in to view. In front of the truck was a large piece of block that had a metal door on it. 

“That is a lift that will take us underground?” asked Bruce

“You are smart,” replied Jeremiah. “Yes that is a lift.”

The two boys got out of the car. Jeremiah led Bruce to the back of the truck where there were two helmets. 

Jeremiah grabbed one and put it on Bruce’s head. He then tied the straps around his jaw, his skin gliding against Bruce’s, sending his heart racing.

Jeremiah stare at Bruce, his hand still on his jaw. Bruce stare at the older boy eyes then lips causing him to bite his lips. He suddenly felt flustered and felt stiff below. 

Jeremiah then let go of Bruce before his pants could feel any more tighter, “Safety first,” he said immediately looking away. Bruce can see a tint of red on Jeremiah’s cheek.

Jeremiah put his helmet on and walked to the lift. Bruce followed behind. He wondered why Jeremiah was red? He wondered why his bulge suddenly got bigger? It all happened when Jeremiah was touching him.

There was a beep and Jeremiah opened the door. There was wooden lift inside. Bruce followed Jeremiah inside. He closed the door and the lift start moving down. 

There was silent between them until the lift stop and Jeremiah open the door. He motion for Bruce to step out first. Bruce step out and found himself in an underground maze. There were multiple paths to choose from.

“This is my maze,” said Jeremiah, standing next to Bruce.

“You designed this?” gasped Bruce

“Yes,” Jeremiah nodded. “Follow me and I’ll show you the blue prints.”

Bruce stayed by Jeremiah’s side as they navigate the maze. Some of the walls were still the natural earth. There were scaffolds with construction workers still working on putting the cemented walls. Bruce gapes at amazement at how people could built this underground.

Eventually Jeremiah and Bruce arrived at a small room that was already set up as an office. There was a table with a large blue print. 

Bruce leaned over the table and looked over the large map. “It is humongous,” Bruce commented.

“There are two exits to the maze,” said Jeremiah. “There are so many possibilities to get out of it. Only Ecco and I know the shortcuts.”

“This is amazing,” smiled Bruce. “What is the maze for?”

“Originally I designed it for an early scholarship for a college I’m applying for,” replied Jeremiah. “We have to design a very hard puzzle. My maze got recognised by the Gotham Science foundation. They funded my maze to be built for the public to play with. But then I thought it would be cool if the maze was my home. I’ll be living here with Ecco when the maze is complete.”

“Having a maze as a home is cool,” said Bruce.

“You can visit anytime you want,” offered Jeremiah. “Maybe even sleepover.”

Bruce eyes brighten at the thought, “That sounds like a good idea.”

“So what college you gotten in to?” asked Bruce.

“Harvard,” replied Jeremiah. “I will be staring in two weeks. I will be there for three years.”

Bruce felt a tug of sadness at the thought of Jeremiah been gone for three years. 

Jeremiah noticed this, “Why the sudden long face?”

Bruce sighed, “I just became friends with you and now you are leaving?”

Jeremiah chuckled, “I’ll write you letters. We will stay in contact.”

“You promise?” asked Bruce.

Jeremiah held his pinky, “Promise.”

Bruce wrapped his pinky around Jeremiah’s. He felt the shot of electricity again.

“Did you feel that?” asked Bruce

Jeremiah nodded, “That happens a lot when we touch.”

“I wonder why?” asked Bruce

“I think I know,” said Jeremiah. 

“What is the reason?” asked Bruce

Jeremiah pat Bruce in the head, “That is for you to know when you are older.”

“I’m 13,” said Bruce, crossing his arms

“You’re still a baby,” Jeremiah teased

“I am not,” Bruce smirked

“Yes you are,” Jeremiah smirked back

“I am not,” Bruce playfully punch Jeremiah in the arm

Jeremiah scoffed, “Oh you want to fight me Brucey?” Jeremiah held up his fist.

Bruce strike at Jeremiah. The older boy step back to avoid. Bruce then run to him ready to strike and Jeremiah step back but forgot there was a piece of construction rope that was at ankle level. Jeremiah tripped backwards and Bruce fell on top of him, his lips touching Jeremiah’s.

The two boys stayed like that until Bruce’s tightening member was rubbing against Jeremiah’s. Bruce jumped off Jeremiah feeling the heat of the embarrassment on his face. Jeremiah got up and Bruce could see the bulge sticking out of Jeremiah’s pants.

Jeremiah caught Bruce looking and he immediately covered his bulge, “Don’t look!” shouted Jeremiah.

“I’m sorry,” said Bruce, looking away

“Why does it go like that?” asked Bruce

“I-I-I don’t know,” lied Jeremiah, willing his bulge to go down. “It’s like when we touch we felt electricity. Now apparently this happens too.”  
Bruce turned to face Jeremiah, “I think you know why this happens,” Bruce pointed to his bulge.

Jeremiah went red in the face, “That is something you will have to talk to Alfred about.”

Bruce pout and Jeremiah smiled at Bruce’s innocence. He likes Bruce, he really do otherwise he wouldn’t have a boner for him. He never knew he was gay until he met Bruce today. His boner just fully confirmed it. He didn’t tell Bruce about it and what the shot of electricity means because he is not ready to embrace that he is gay. Not yet. Ecco will be fine with him being gay. She always teased him about it but her parents have issues with gay people. Jeremiah doesn’t want them to look at him differently. He will wait until he has gone to college as a straight kid. When he comes back and moved in to his maze, maybe he will be ready to embrace it. Maybe he will be ready to tell Bruce how he feels. Maybe he will be ready to accept that Bruce is his soulmate.

“What are you thinking about?” Bruce knocked Jeremiah out of his reverie

“Oh,” said Jeremiah. “I was just thinking about how I want to spend a lot of time together with you before I go.”

Bruce smiled, “I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Life got busy for me.
> 
> But let me know if you like this chapter. Tell me your favourite parts :)
> 
> Until Next time <3


	3. The Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah drives Bruce home and convince him to skip school the next day. 
> 
> Alfred gives Bruce the talk and Jeremiah comes out to Ecco.

Jeremiah pulled over in front of Wayne Manor. He stare at the large building, “Your house is huge.”

“Your maze is bigger,” said Bruce, turning to face Jeremiah. “Thank you for today Miah,”

Jeremiah eyes widen, “Miah?” 

“Why?” asked Bruce. “You don’t like it?”

“I like it,” replied Jeremiah. He smiled,“I haven’t been called Miah in a very long time.”

Bruce leaned in closer and pushed back a loose strand of hair from Jeremiah’s forehead. The touch left a warm feeling. Jeremiah felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest. 

“Can I call you Miah?” asked Bruce. Jeremiah could feel his hot breath on his face. An unseen hand seemed to push Bruce closer to Jeremiah. Their faces were inches apart.

“You call me anything you want,” Jeremiah leaned against the car door behind him. 

Bruce immediately pulled away, feeling taken aback by what he was doing before. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, hoping he didn’t scare Jeremiah away.

“Yeah,” said Jeremiah feeling relieved that there was a distance between them. “I’ll pick you up at 8?” he asked

Bruce nodded, “Another day of school.”

Jeremiah smirked, “I have something else in mind.”

“I just started school and I’m already skipping classes,” said Bruce smiling.

“Well I want to live a little before I focus on my studies,” said Jeremiah. 

“Are Ecco and Harleen joining us?” asked Bruce.

Jeremiah shake his head, “It will be just you and me.”

Bruce eyes widen in excitement, “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” He opened the door and have one last look at Jeremiah, “Have a lovely night.”

“You too,” said Jeremiah.

Bruce watch Jeremiah drive away. Today was a day that he didn’t expect at all. He felt happy. He felt like his old self again. It was all thanks to Jeremiah Valeska.

***  
Bruce was stacking the boxes of old Wayne enterprises file away when Alfred came in carrying a cup of tea.

“Well this is a surprise,” said Alfred.

“I don’t need to read them anymore,” said Bruce. “It’s time to look to the future.”

Alfred walk up to Bruce and handed him his tea, “It looks like school did you some good.”

“More like my new friends,” said Bruce, smiling.

“How was the car show?” asked Alfred.

“It was good,” lied Bruce. “They got some really nice cars.”

“I’m glad you had a good time,” said Alfred. He began to walk way when Bruce called him.

“Alfred can I ask you something?” asked Bruce, feeling the nerves rise from his stomach to his throat.

Alfred turned back around, “Of course.”

Bruce gulp down his nervousness, “My body has been doing some strange stuff today.”

“Oh,” said Alfred. “Can you elaborate?”

“I got a big bulge suddenly,” He pointed in between in his legs, “It got bigger.”

Alfred sighed, “Oh god, It’s time for the talk.”

“Jeremiah’s other friends are girls right?” asked Alfred  
Bruce nodded, “Ecco and Harleen.”

“Okay,” said Alfred. “When a boy likes a girl. Their body physically responds. Everyone has hormones. You know about them?”

“Yes, we studied about them in science,” replied Bruce. “They are a chemical substance that controls and regulate certain organs in the body.”

“Correct,” said Alfred. “Not only organs but feelings too. Sexual hormones regulate your sexual organs but it can also influence the way you feel when being touched by a girl or just near her. They go hand in hand.”

“Okay,” said Bruce. “So I like being around someone and these hormones make it go bigger?”

“Even if you are just sexually attracted to someone it can trigger those hormones,” replied Alfred. You are at the age where these hormones are at it’s highest peak. So you will find yourself trying to get to know the opposite sex. It’s perfectly normal and is part of growing up.”

“This can happen to people who like the same sex?” asked Bruce, realising what happened in the maze with Jeremiah. 

Alfred nodded, “Yes it can.” His eyes widened, “Do you like another boy Bruce?”

“I like girls,” said Bruce. 

“Oh okay,” said Alfred

Bruce didn’t admit that he like boys because he wasn’t sure if Jeremiah felt the same way. He also wasn’t sure if Alfred would accept that Bruce like boys. He didn’t want to create any drama, especially when he was just discovering himself.

“Thank you Alfred,” said Bruce. “I think I’ll be going to my bedroom now.”

Alfred looked surprised, “You’re no longer sleeping on the couch?”

Bruce smiled, “Well I won’t be staying up looking at files so I wouldn’t need to fall asleep here.”

Alfred laughed, “That is quite right. You should invite your new friends here for lunch.”

“I’ll ask,” said Bruce. “Good night Alfred,”

Alfred smiled, “Good night Master B.”

***  
Jeremiah threw himself on to his bed. He couldn’t believe he showed Bruce Wayne, his maze. He just met him and he already trust him. He touched his forehead where Bruce’s finger had glide over before. His lips curled into a smile. 

“What are you smiling about?” asked Ecco, standing in his doorway.

“Nothing,” said Jeremiah

Ecco scoffed, “Yeah right. You don’t smile about nothing.” She walked in and sat on his bed and asked, “Where were you after school?”

“I showed Bruce my maze,” replied Jeremiah.

Ecco’s mouth gape open, “No way! You said you weren’t going to tell anyone.”

“I know,” said Jeremiah. “But Bruce is an exception.”

“He must be special for him to be an exception,” said Ecco.

Jeremiah smiled, “Yes he is special and he is so cute.” Jeremiah gasped at what he just said. He cursed himself for saying cute out loud.

“You think Bruce Wayne is cute?” asked Ecco, smirking

Jeremiah cheeks went pink, “I mean he still have his baby face and it’s cute.”

“Uh huh,” said Ecco, not believing his words.”

Jeremiah sighed, “Okay, I like Bruce Wayne. I’m Gay”

Ecco smiled, “That is cool. I’m happy that you accepted who you are.”

“You can’t tell anyone yet,” said Jeremiah. “I’m not ready for everyone to know.”

“I won’t tell,” assured Ecco. “Do you think Bruce feels the same way?”

Jeremiah thought back to that moment in the car, “Yeah I think he does. But he doesn’t know it yet.”

“Are you going to tell him how you feel?” asked Ecco.

“Not yet,” replied Jeremiah. “I just want to be the way I had always been for a little bit longer.”

Ecco nodded, “Whatever your decision. I will respect it.”

“Thanks Ecco,” Jeremiah leaned forward and gave her a hug. “What would I do without you?”

Ecco chuckled, “I can’t imagine you living without me.”

Jeremiah let go of Ecco, “We’re a team you and I.” He held out his hand and Ecco high five him.

“Forever a team,” said Ecco.

“I’m not going to school tomorrow,” said Jeremiah

Ecco smirked, “As always I will forge you an absent note and a doctor certificate.”

Jeremiah ruffled Ecco’s hair, “You are the best.”

“I know,” said Ecco, a proud look on her face. “Where are you going anyway?”

“I’m taking Bruce out,” said Jeremiah

“You mean on a date?” asked Ecco, winking

“It is not a date,” denied Jeremiah.

“It is a date to me,” said Ecco, crossing her arms

Jeremiah laughed and hit her with his pillow. Ecco gasped and grabbed the other pillow before hitting Jeremiah with it. They continued hitting each other until they were out of breath. 

“Just like when we were 10 yr olds,” said Jeremiah, staring at the ceiling

“It is still so damn fun,” said Ecco, pushing hair out of her face.  
“We’re 16 and we still do pillow fights,” said Jeremiah, laughing. Ecco laughed too.

***

The next morning, Bruce heard the beep of a car. He grabbed his bag and run down the stairs. Alfred came out of the study. “Are we expecting guest?” he asked

“Jeremiah is taking me to school,” said Bruce.

“How generous of him,” said a surprised Alfred.

“Bye Alfred,” said Bruce rushing out of the door, leaving Alfred standing there with a confused look on his face.

Bruce run towards Jeremiah’s car and open the door, “Good morning Miah,” he said with a bright smile that sent Jeremiah’s heart fluttering.

“Good morning, Bruce,” he said. Jeremiah was in a purple polo shirt and jeans. 

Bruce got inside the car and put on his seat belt, “So where are we going?”

“How do you feel about going away from gloomy Gotham?” asked Jeremiah

“Like where?” asked Bruce

“Like a day trip to Miami,” replied Jeremiah. 

Bruce smirked, “If Alfred found out that I skipped school to fly to Miami, I would be in big trouble”

“Is that a yes?” asked Jeremiah with a pleading look.

Bruce nodded, “A big yes. But we have to buy tickets first” 

Jeremiah smiled, “Already done.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “How did you know I would say yes to Miami?”

Jeremiah put the car on drive, “I just know.” Jeremiah then drove the car out of the gates and towards the airport.

***  
Jeremiah was waiting for the traffic light while Bruce was changing out of his school uniform at the back seat of the car. He glance at the rear-view mirror and saw Bruce taking his pants off. He got a glimpse of Bruce in his underwear. Jeremiah immediately looked away. He could feel himself hardening already. He berated himself for looking. 

The traffic light turned green and Jeremiah continued on driving. “I’m done,” said Bruce. 

Jeremiah pulled over to the side so Bruce could return back to the front seat. When Bruce was seated he looked at the boys outfit. A grey blouse and khaki pants.

“I’ll have to buy something casual when we get to Miami,” said Bruce, a look of disapproval on his face.

“You look good like this,” said Jeremiah. He then questioned if he should have said that just in case it sounded like he was gay.

“Thank you,” said Bruce. He wondered if Jeremiah meant it as he actually finds him attractive? Or is it just a compliment about his style? He was hoping it wasn’t the latter. He took note of Jeremiah’s word as possible evidence that Jeremiah likes the same sex.

 

***

“We are going to go on a motorbike?” asked Bruce, staring at the Black Harley Davidson. They were at the parking lot at Miami airport. They had just picked up the keys from the rental desk. 

“Why? Are you scared?” asked Jeremiah

“No,” said Bruce. “I was expecting a car or something with a roof.”

Jeremiah laughed, “It will be fun and safe.” He passed Bruce the helmet and put on his own. 

Bruce heart sank because he hoped Jeremiah would put it on for him. Jeremiah hopped on to the bike and waited for Bruce to get on. But the brunette just stayed still.

Jeremiah held out his hand, “Do you trust me?”

Bruce looked at Jeremiah’s hand and then his eyes. He felt safe just by looking in to them. So he took Jeremiah’s hand, “I trust you Miah.”

Jeremiah smiled and pulled Bruce closer to the bike. Bruce got on and put his arms around the older boy’s torso.

“Hold on tight and don’t let go,” said Jeremiah. He started the motor bike and it roared to life. He set the it to drive and press the pedal, lurching it forward.

Bruce also lurched forward, his head was now against Jeremiah’s shoulder. He kept it there, enjoying the warmth Jeremiah radiated. It overpowered the wind. 

Jeremiah smiled at Bruce’s arm holding on to him, afraid that he would fall off. He would have to teach Bruce how to ride a motorcycle one day. But for now he will enjoy the feel of Bruce’s arms around him and the way his head rested on his shoulder.


	4. Auras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah discovers he got a rare ability
> 
> An event causes Jeremiah to tell Bruce how he feels

Jeremiah parked the motorbike at the parking lot for Miami Beach. 

Bruce got off the motorbike and took in his surroundings.   
Miami was a huge contrast to Gotham. Here the sky was a bright blue compared to the grey skies he has lived with. The beach was filled with people in bikinis and swimming trunks. 

Miami had a different feel to Gotham. In Gotham there is the presence of danger everywhere. But in Miami there was none of that. Here Bruce felt the fresh air relaxing him and the bright sky made him more cheerful.

“It’s beautiful right?” asked Jeremiah, taking his polo shirt off and jeans. Underneath he was wearing grey swimming trunks.

Bruce eyes widen at the sight of a shirtless Jeremiah. He was surprised to see the abs and muscles because Jeremiah didn’t strike him as the working out type. Bruce berate himself. What did Alfred teach him? Never judge a book by its cover. He felt his pants tighten. ‘Oh no,’ he thought. ‘Not in front of Jeremiah,’ He told himself. But still he stared on because Jeremiah was sure very hot.

Jeremiah saw Bruce staring at him and the bulge that appeared. Suddenly his cheeks heat up. He coughed which caused Bruce to look towards the shop across the road.

“If we are going swimming, I need some swimming trunks too,” said Bruce.

Jeremiah nodded and led the way across the street. Once in the store, Bruce picked his size and his colour which was Black. He paid and then he got change in the store’s changing room. 

Jeremiah was sitting on the chair when Bruce came out wearing only his swimming trunks. Jeremiah stood up and like Bruce before just stared in amazement at the sight before him.

Bruce was still growing but he already has muscles starting to show and abs beginning to form. 

“Have you been working out?” the words just poured out of Jeremiah.

Bruce nodded shyly, “Alfred has been teaching me how to defend myself. The workout helps me to be stronger.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Can you teach me some of your skills you learnt?”

Bruce nodded happily, “You can join in our lessons. Ecco and Harleen could join too if they want. The more people the more fun.”

Jeremiah’s surrounding seemed to disappear around him. He can feel Bruce happiness and joy as he talked about a future with his new friends. A bright yellow light seems to shine from him.

Then the world seems to reappear and then spin around right when a beach ball hit him on the chest. Bruce was waving his arms at him.

“Earth to Jeremiah,” said Bruce.

Jeremiah hold on to the shelf next to him to stop the world from spinning. “I must of blank out,”

Bruce put his arm on Jeremiah, “Do you feel dizzy now?”

Jeremiah shook his head, “I’m fine now.”

Bruce wasn’t convinced,”You were completely out of it. Like your mind wasn’t there at all. Is this the first time it happened?”

“I never experience anything like this before,” said Jeremiah. He didn’t know what happened. It was like he was a spirit watching over and felt exactly what Bruce was feeling. It was a weird concept that Jeremiah can’t make sense off.

Two questions ran through Jeremiah’s mind; Should he tell Bruce what he experience? Would Bruce be weirded out by him and leave?

Bruce can sense that Jeremiah wanted to tell him something but unsure if he should. 

“You can tell me anything, Miah,” said Bruce. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

Jeremiah really felt he could tell Bruce anything. “I felt what you are feeling. The world disappeared and only you and your feelings were in focus. I could see a bright light emanating from you.” 

Bruce eyes widen as he listen to Jeremiah’s explanation. 

Jeremiah look wearily at Bruce, expecting the worse, “It’s weird isn’t it.”

Bruce nodded, “It is weird but I think I know a bit about what you are talking about. I read about it once.”

“What is it then?” asked Jeremiah

“It’s called Aura Projection,” said Bruce. “There have been writings about some people who could see other people’s Aura. It’s like an out of body experience but instead the spirit is frozen in place as it absorbs the others emotion.”

What Bruce explained matches with Jeremiah’s experiences. “This isn’t something we should worry about?”

“No,” said Bruce. “It’s just one thing that makes you unique.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Thank you.”

Bruce playfully punch Jeremiah, “Aren’t you glad that you told me?”

“I was really worried I’d scare you away,” said Jeremiah

Bruce crossed his arms, “You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Jeremiah chuckled, “Why would I want to get rid of you?”

Bruce smirked, “There is no reason to get rid of me. Now can we please go swimming now.”

“Let’s go,” said Jeremiah, unconsciously taking Bruce’s hand and pulling him along. 

Bruce and Jeremiah cross the road and run down the stairs that led to the beach. Bruce take his sandals off and took in the feeling of the sand. 

Jeremiah let go of his hand, “I’ll race you to the water.” He then ran off, getting a head start.

“Not fair,” Bruce shouted, running after him. He dodge many people and almost trip on someones leg. He almost caught up with Jeremiah but the red head touch the water first. 

Bruce stop next to him. He was puffing, “I demand a rematch.”

“I want to swim,” Jeremiah took his glasses off and put it in the pocket of his bag.   
“You can see without them?” asked Bruce, putting his bag down.

“I need them to see long distance,” said Jeremiah. “I’ll be fine without them for a little while.”

Jeremiah step into the water and turned his head towards Bruce. “Are you coming in or not?”

Bruce took a moment just to admire Jeremiah’s body before stepping into the water. The water was not too cold and not too hot. It’s just the way Bruce liked it. The waves were small and gentle.

They waded until the water was up to their neck and their feet can’t touch the ground. Jeremiah float on his back and stare at the sky. Bruce did the same. There was a moment of silence

“Do you really want to move in to the maze?” asked Bruce, breaking the silence

“I do,” said Jeremiah. “Why?”

“The world is beautiful. Why go underground where you can’t see it.”

Jeremiah flipped over to look at Bruce, “Gotham isn’t exactly beautiful, Bruce.”

Bruce chuckled, “I know that but are you really going to stay in Gotham for the rest of your life?”

“You don’t want to stay in Gotham?”

Bruce shook his head, “After high school graduation, I’m leaving Gotham.”

Jeremiah eyes widen in surprise, “What about your company?”

“Someone else will look after it,” replied Bruce. “I can’t see a future for me in the city where my parents were murdered.”

Jeremiah sighed, “It seems like a waste, you leaving.”

“Why?”

“With your status and your company you can really make a difference in Gotham,” said Jeremiah

Bruce still look hesitant so Jeremiah kept on going, “I know nothing can stop the pain of seeing your parents murdered but you can show Gotham that you Bruce Wayne can’t be knock down. You can fight back and clean up Gotham.”

Jeremiah put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, “We can do it together.”

Jeremiah was right. Bruce can fight back. He has the power to make a difference. He has thought about it before but the pain of his loss pushes those thoughts away. 

Now Jeremiah is offering his help. How could he leave Gotham when Jeremiah wanted him to stay?

“We can do it together,” said Bruce, smiling. 

Jeremiah smiled back which sends Bruce’s heart racing. Jeremiah’s hand was still on Bruce. He liked the feeling of it.

“I just met you yesterday Jeremiah but already you have a huge impact on me and I’m so grateful for that,” said Bruce. 

Bruce then said, “I like spending time with you.”

Jeremiah heart was racing at Bruce’s words to him. He was so sweet, thoughtful and mature that even with the pain of the death of his parents he can still understand the reason to stay. Jeremiah admire that and couldn’t help but lean closer.

Bruce heart beat quickened as Jeremiah leaned closer. Suddenly his surroundings disappeared. There was only Jeremiah. Bruce could feel love and admiration emanating from him. A red light was shining from within him.

Just as suddenly as the world disappeared, a wall of darkness appeared and Bruce couldn’t breathe. He felt himself sinking. His arms and leg were slow to move.

Then he notice Jeremiah was swimming down after him and grabbed his arm to pull him to the surface. But by then Bruce had fallen to unconsciousness.

Jeremiah carried Bruce out of the water and lay him on the sand. His heart was thumping with fear. Bruce just suddenly sank. He begun to stare at first and then he just sunk. Jeremiah thought he was playing a joke but for a minute there was no movement below. So he look underneath and saw Bruce slowly sinking to the bottom. Jeremiah’s heart sunk at the sight. He felt his soul sunk to bottom along with Bruce. He shook away his shock and swam after Bruce.

Jeremiah saw the life guard running towards them. Jeremiah know CPR so he started the process. He push Bruce’s chest multiple times and then open his mouth and breathe into it. He saw movement in the chest. So he repeat the process.

“Come on Bruce!” shouted Jeremiah as he pushes Bruce’s chest. “Please breathe!”

Jeremiah breathe into him and then Bruce coughed and spit water out. 

“Oh my God,” said Jeremiah. 

Bruce sat up and Jeremiah embrace him in a hug. 

“I was so scared of loosing you,” said Jeremiah.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Jeremiah, “I told you I’m not that easy to get rid off.”

Jeremiah pulled away to get a good look at Bruce. He was really there, thought Jeremiah as if it was hard to believe. Moments ago he almost lost him. 

As if to prove to himself that Bruce was really there, Jeremiah leaned forward and kiss Bruce on the lips, causing his shoulder to tense from shock. There was a click of the camera but they ignored it. Jeremiah held the kiss for almost a minute before pulling away.

Bruce sat stunned from the kiss, “So you like boys too,” said Bruce, relieved to finally have confirmation.

There was another click of the camera which they finally took notice of. A lady with short blonde hair was holding a camera. They both know her as Lydia Carter, the anchor women for Gotham News. She also doubled as a paparazzi and follow Gotham’s elite who travel outside of the city.

“Oh shit,” said Jeremiah, standing up. “This is not good at all.”

Bruce felt his heart tear at the comment. Maybe this kiss wasn’t a confirmation but the start of trouble for them. But then he remembered Alfred not knowing he is gay. Finding out about his sexuality through the news is not a good way to come out. Perhaps Jeremiah also didn’t want his sexuality to be spread on the news.

So Bruce went to Lydia and asked, “How much do you want?”

“Excuse me?” said Lydia

“If I give you plenty of money, will you erase that photo?” offered Bruce

Lydia pondered for a moment, “How much are you willing to give me?”

“As much as you need,” said Bruce

Lydia smiled, “I want $10 000 in my bank account by tomorrow.”

“Deal,” said Bruce. He held out his hand, “I want to erase it just to make sure it’s truly gone.”

Lydia scoffed, “Fine.” She hand Bruce the camera. He erase the photo and check to see if there were anymore that she might of took. Once satisfied that Jeremiah and him were in the clear, he hand the camera back to Lydia.

Lydia walked away without saying a word. Jeremiah walked towards Bruce and watch Lydia leave the beach.

“Your money gives you lots of power,” said Jeremiah. He look towards Bruce and found that he look sad.

“Bruce, about that kiss,” said Jeremiah.

“I get it,” said Bruce. “You don’t want to be the talk of the news.”

“I’m don’t like men,” said Jeremiah

Bruce look down at the sand, hiding his disappointed look. “Why did you kiss me then?”

“I was just so relieved that you are alive and safe,” said Jeremiah. 

Bruce sighed sadly, “So you don’t like me then.”

Jeremiah could see Bruce tear up and he felt himself tear up too. He couldn’t hurt Bruce. It will break him to pieces, so he decided to come clean.   
Jeremiah cupped the Bruce’s face, “I like you Bruce but I’m just not ready to accept this newfound part of myself. Are you willing to wait for me? After I’m ready, we can start a relationship.”

Bruce thought about waiting for Jeremiah and felt like he could. The most important thing is he knows Jeremiah likes him.

“Yes, Jeremiah. I’m willing to wait for you.”

Jeremiah smiled, “I think after college, I’ll be ready.”

“I can wait three years,” said Bruce. “Plus this is all new to me too and I might change my mind by then.”

Jeremiah nodded, “If you find someone else, it’s my loss for holding back.” Though Jeremiah hoped Bruce was still available in three years.

Music start to boom from the other side of the beach. Bruce smiled, “Enough about the future. Let’s just enjoy today. How about we join the party on the other side?”

Jeremiah grinned, “Let’s party hard.”

For the next couple of hours, Jeremiah and Bruce dance to the music, having the time of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> This is my first time writing a Soulmate AU. What do you think of the story so far?
> 
> Let me know in the comments below :)


End file.
